


Waves

by sbarfield5



Category: Fairly Legal
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbarfield5/pseuds/sbarfield5
Summary: What happens with Kate and Ben's life after the series finale. Also my very first fan fic - yes!
Relationships: Ben Grogan/Kate Reed





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Title derived from Season 2 Episode 11 when Ben and Kate have a moment and she describes falling in love for the first time as a feeling of "waves" crashing head over heels on you...

‘Mrs.Grogan?” “He’s over here.” Kate walked numbly down the corridor the white walls, sounds and even the aesthetic smell of the hospital a blur to her senses. Her mind a swirl of emotions with her heart tight in her chest … “No. No. Benny? Benny, please be alright!” She silently whispered underneath her breath. The call had come in the late afternoon when Kate was still at Reed, Grogan, & Grogan finishing up the Benson mediation case because she definitely was not coming in tomorrow and neither was Attorney Ben Grogan because they were about to celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary and Kate had very detailed, specific plans for him. Her brother Ethan had already picked up Benjamin for the evening along with all the accompaniments one would have for a 4-yr old so the night was free and clear and set … and then the call from the hospital saying that Ben had been in an accident and was in the ER.  
Kate remember yelling “No” and Leo rushing in to ask what was the matter had he forgotten to put more jelly beans in her jar or had she misplaced that “silly” little heart-shaped rock that she insists stay on her desk at all times...She could barely get out that Ben had been injured and even though Kate had learned to (finally!) drive months before Benjamin was born (no one was chauffeuring her precious baby around but her) she knew Leo would have to return to task and drive her this time...Ben.

Kate was taking a deep breath listening to the doctor describe Benny’s condition…” Good news is no broken bones, few bruisings, no internal bleeding (thank God!), “ but Mrs. Grogan, your husband’s had a strong blow to his head. He’s not regained consciousness and he may have lapsed into a coma.” Kate squared her shoulders and looking directly at the doctor, Dr. Singh, and asked “when will he wake up?” - no if’s even uttered - because her incredible, crazy, wonderful Benny would wake up! For her. For Benjamin. That simple. Dr. Singh looked at Kate kindly. “Mrs. Grogan, I cannot completely say or not whether Mr. Grogan will wake up tomorrow, the next day, or next week. We have to keep monitoring him to see if any swelling on the cranial area occurs or if there are any other underlying issues from the other vehicle hitting his vehicle. I cannot promise but we will hope. The nurses are getting him settled and you will be able to see him momentarily. Keep hope.” 

The beep of Benny’s monitor matched the beep of her heart. Kate’s first look at her husband was one of relief. The doctor was right no major bruising, in fact Benny looked like he was just taking a quiet nap except for the monitors attached to him and the IV hooked into his skin. There were bandages wrapped around his head that reminded Kate of one of their Halloween parties and he insisted on being the Mummy with her as his Egyptian princess. “Yancy”, as she always called him by his middle name when he was being particularly silly, had outdone himself, cracking everyone up with his “Mummy knows best!” outcrys. “God, Benny I love you! “ thought Kate. The nurses were finished settling him in and one had thoughtfully left a chair that almost looked comfortable. Kate eased down into it and took Ben’s hand. The warmth of it made her tear up and she gently placed it to her cheek. “Yancy?” Wake up cut all this foolishness and wake up to me. “Wake up to me”... Benny’s words almost 6 years ago when they had fallen hopelessly, impossibly in love with each other. “ I want you, Kate. I want all of you - your goodness, your Kate Reed craziness. I want all of you to wake up to me each morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to see how far I want to go with this.


End file.
